


A Contradiction

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Jack to Sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contradiction

I see you sitting there  
You don't notice me  
My eyes caress you

You look up at me; smile  
Beautiful smile  
You light up the room

Shy blush, you glance away  
My eyes betray, but  
Your eyes are alight

Caramel over fudge  
Warm and deep, your eyes  
Hazel seduction

Hidden by dark lashes  
Flirtatious look -- tease  
Look away, enthralled

Stand, smooth motion, languid  
Approach, lazy walk  
Saunter to my desk

Natural seduction  
Innocent and coy  
A contradiction


End file.
